Harry Potter & The Sniper
by WhisperScythe
Summary: Raised by a mythical being, Harry will be arriving at Hogwarts not weak and naïve like many want him to be.


Harry Potter & The Sniper

Chapter 1

Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surry

November 1, 1981:

The married couple inside the moderate white house was very busy; the wife was shoveling baby food into the wailing mouth of the little infant in his high-chair. At the same time, the husband was watching television and shouting at his wife to shut the little infant up. Both adults were completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched by a lone figure sitting in a tree in the front yard of the house directly across the street from them.

This man was wearing black cargo pants that had been tucked into black combat boots. A black turtle-neck and a thick, black hooded jacket completely covered his upper body, while a black half-mask hid the lower half of his face. His hair was black, cut short, and spiked so that his dark green eyes wouldn't be covered, exposing a pair of pointed ears. In his hands was a customized Barrett M82 sniper rifle, equipped with a special scope that could switch between normal, night vision, and heat sensitive vision, a silencer, and a modified shock-absorber that allowed little-to-no change in the trajectory when the rifle was fired. The chamber and the magazine section was also customized to handle almost any kind of magazine and any bullet equal to the diameter of a .50 caliber bullet.

The reason why the gunman was watching the family inside of number four was the tragic result of a business deal that Vernon Dursley had made with a mafia boss. This boss had given Dursley a large loan and used his contacts so Dursley could get into the high paying and comfortable position he was currently in within the drill making company; Grunning's. The boss had terms that Dursley never met once he was in the position and as a result the order was given for him and his family to be taken out. Now the boss' best hit man was sitting in a tree watching the Dursley family go about their evening ritual. He had been watching them for the past two months in order to learn their habits and their routines. A small beep sounded in his right ear signaling that someone was contacting him before a voice was speaking into his ear.

"Have you gathered all the Intel you need?"

"Yes," was his reply as he continued to watch the family through the scope of his rifle.

"Very well, you may carry out your mission Sniper."

Sniper removed the muzzle guard that covered the end of the rifle, then removed the trigger guard which was used to prevent the trigger from being pulled accidentally, finally he loaded a magazine cartridge that held up to ten .50 cal bullets but for tonight it only held three. Once the first bullet was loaded into the chamber and the final safety was switched off Sniper raised the rifle to his shoulder and took careful aim, the crosshairs in the center of Vernon Dursley's head.

Just as Sniper was about to squeeze the trigger, a mysterious popping sound came from the corner of the street and an old man in a weird looking robe was standing in the middle of the street.

"There is a civilian in the vicinity, unable to take the shot while they're here," he said in a hushed voice so he didn't give away his position.

"Stand by, wait for them to leave," replied a female voice this time.

"Roger, standing by," Sniper replied quietly.

As he sat in his hiding place, Sniper watched as the old man pulled out what appeared to be a lighter, held it up and flipped it open. The street lamp on the corner of the street when out.

'Interesting,' Sniper thought to himself then his eyes widened as the old man turned to face another lamp across the street, it when out, followed by another, and another.

'What are you up too, old man?' Sniper thought as the lamps continued to go out all the way down the street. Switching the scope to night vision, he continued to watch as the old man walked over to the house next to his target's home and spoke to a cat sitting on the garden wall.

'What is an animagus doing here?' Sniper thought to himself as the cat changed into the form of a woman that appeared to be in her mid-eighties. Sniper watched as they made their way to the front of his target's home and stopped, they appeared to be talking about some couple named Potter and their son being brought here. As two continued to talk, Sniper could actually hear the sound of something massive drawing near it sounded like a motorcycle and sure enough a flying motorcycle flew out of the clouds and came to a smooth landing right in front of number four.

The massive man sitting on the motorcycle removed the goggles he had been wearing and dismounted his ride while mentioning borrowing it from Sirius Black. 'Interesting,' Sniper thought to himself as he watched the old man take a small bundle from the giant and seemed to grimace for a split second. His companions never saw it but Sniper wasn't a pro hit-man for nothing, his sharp eyes caught it. The old man placed the bundle upon the welcome mat at the front door of number four and placed an envelope into the folds of the bundle before straightening up and appeared to watch the child. Some words were exchanged between the three before the giant mounted the motorcycle and rode off, the animagus turned back into her animal form and left the area as well… the old man however, turned back to the bundle and started to wave his wand in an intricate pattern there was a faint flash and a sickly green glow surrounded the bundle before the old man spoke again.

"My plan is working perfectly, now that tainted whore and her immature fool of a husband have been removed from the game, now all I have to do is leave this abomination in the hands of these people and he will be ready for me to control when he is eleven… it's only a matter of time, then the Potter fortune and the fame and glory of being the greatest sorcerer of all time will be mine."

Sniper's excellent hearing was able to pick up every word the obviously insane old man said. He continued to watch as the old man returned the lights to the street lamps then disappeared without a trace.

Sniper was torn… On one hand he wanted to finish this job and get out of Dodge… but on the other he didn't plan on another infant appearing and might be another target…

Returning the scope to normal, Sniper brought the scope to his eye and looked at the infant laying on the front porch of his target's house. His heritage allowed him to see things that even magical folk couldn't see like spells and enchantments placed upon objects. It took only a single glance for Sniper to make his decision.

Working quickly, Sniper disassembled his rifle and stored it in a special carrying case that was enchanted to allow him to expand and shrink it at will, before pulling out two hand guns. Both silenced guns were from two drug dealers who worked for his boss' competition, whom he had taken out earlier today and were now resting at the bottom of the channel.

Quickly crossing the road and sneaking around to the back door, Sniper mentally counted down from ten. When he reached zero he used a small burst of his own brand of magic to unlock and open the backdoor. Walking right into the dining room, Sniper didn't hesitate to put a bullet into the woman at the table. Unfortunately, when the woman stopped shoveling food into the already obese infant's mouth the infant began to scream and wail almost like a wounded baby seal. This led to fat man in the living room shouting something about shutting the kid up.

Sniper's sensitive ears were in pain from the pitch of the infants screams, he was really tempted to put a bullet in this kids head if not to shut him up, then to put the poorly overweight boy out of his misery now and save him from the health problems he would develop later on in life. Instead, Sniper pulled out a tranquilizer dart filled with sedative and threw it at the infant. The needle stuck in the boy's upper left arm and in less than three seconds the brat was out like a light.

After making sure the brat was down, Sniper walked quietly towards the living room and quickly ended the fat man's life with a shot to the back of his head. His job was nearly done when the sounds of something big moving around on the floor above him made itself known.

Sniper quickly turned off the living room lights and sank into the shadows behind the TV. The thundering sound continued its trek across the second floor and eventually down the stairs. As the thundering sound passed by the doorway from the living room into the hall Sniper saw what appeared to be a female version of the 10XL man whose corpse was now cooling in the large chair in front of the TV.

Thinking quickly, Sniper moved quickly and silently behind the walking whale and positioned himself so the gun in his right hand would empty its chambered round into the woman's right temple and right out the other side, splattering the wall with blood and brain matter. Sniper watched as the woman fell to the floor, and he could swear he felt the ground he stood on tremble almost like there was a 2.0 earthquake from the woman falling.

"Damn, glad I didn't go with 'Plan A' otherwise there would have been more loose ends to worry about. Now I need to get everything ready for the cops." Sniper then proceeded to place the two guns he had used to kill the three adults in the house in the large woman's hands making sure the gun he had used to shoot her ended up in the corpse's right hand… it would be a waste to go through all this trouble just for ballistic experts to point out the gun that the woman used to commit suicide was in the wrong hand. Then taking the still sedated child in his hands, he used his magic to wipe his existence from everyone that had ever seen, or heard of him in their lives. Before sending the child to the doorstep of the nearest orphanage in the same way the child outside had been left at the doorstep of this place.

Sniper then made his way up the stairs to the second floor where the office was located and extracted a shrunken folder from his jacket pocket before expanding it to its original size and then placed several pages throughout the file drawer in the now dead man's desk. This paper trail was to lead the investigators to another crime syndicate that was competing with the one he was working for.

Once all the evidence was taken care of Sniper made his way out the back door before circling around the house to the front porch The child still lay there asleep, a small note clutched in his little fist. Sniper's eyes could see many things wrong about the child. One thing was the natural aura that would shine like a star and would vary in intensity showing how powerful someone was had been blocked, as depicted by the dim appearance of the glow. Like a lamp that has a cover over the bulb to dim the light. The other was the black miasma that seemed to ooze pure evil. Finally the sickly green glow emanating from the letter and the spell that seemed to compel Sniper to open and read the note.

Making a decision that would unknowingly change the outcome of the child's life as well as the lives of many people on the British Island, Sniper Picked the letter out of the child's hand and used his own brand of magic to create a black fire in his hands burning the paper to nothing, not even ash remained. He then picked up the child and held him close as the shadows seemed to grow and gather underneath Sniper before rising up and rapping around the too then quickly dispersing leaving the porch empty and leaving no trace that a mythical being and a magical infant were ever there.


End file.
